


Долг

by solnczevorot



Category: The Red Strings Club (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Near Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solnczevorot/pseuds/solnczevorot
Summary: — Что ж. Ты влип в не очень-то приятную ситуацию, да, Брэндайс?
Relationships: Brandeis/Donovan (The Red Strings Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Долг

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/gifts).
  * A translation of [The one that got away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378409) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 



> я с самого начала знал, что он умрет, но все равно ревел в конце. 12/10 супер игра  
> но что вообще за херня с гостом? мутный паренек, так люблю его  
> — Kangoo
> 
> люблю хавать стекло и люблю эту игру!! не стесняйтесь тыкать в ошибки и заходите оставить кудос на оригинал  
> — переводчица

_Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя._

Голос Донована эхом пульсирует в его ушах, сливаясь в монотонную мантру. Брэндайс не слышит ничего, кроме беспощадного завывания ветра. Все звуки превращаются в неразборчивый шум.

Бесконечно длинная стена из панорамных окон отражает кислотные огни ночного мегаполиса: ярко-синие и неоновые красные отблески пляшут на полированных стёклах. Они мерцают, словно звёзды, сошедшие с небес и поселившиеся на земле вместо людей. Красиво. Он с усмешкой отмечает, что чувствует себя падающей звездой, пылая сквозь небо огоньком сигареты и растворяясь в безжалостном потоке воздуха.

Странно это всё. Брэндайс никогда не думал, что примет смерть так просто. Видно, есть что-то в неизбежности конца, когда сталкиваешься с судьбой лицом к лицу. В этот момент сложно сказать «нет». Зачем сокрушаться о естественном ходе вещей? Предотвратить это не в человеческих силах.

Конечно, у Брэндайса есть сожаления. У кого их нет? Жизнь так щедро предлагает бесчисленное множество путей, но выбрать в своём путешествии к вечному небытию можно только один. Он жалеет, что не ответил на звонок в офисе. Его любопытство всегда было выше здравого смысла, и не удовлетворить пытливый интерес в последний раз — горько потерянная возможность. Он затаив дыхание слушал Донована — как и всегда, — подталкиваемый, по большей части, плохо скрываемым страхом в его голосе. Хах… если бы Брэндайс знал, что конец неизбежен, то и не утруждался бы. Донован бы понял.

В топ его сожалений также входит Донован и уверенно занимает почётное первое место. Брэндайс бросает его на произвол судьбы вот так глупо — от этого сердце сжимается. Его образ жизни — это постоянный риск. Вернее, так _было_ раньше, а сейчас грубый асфальт становится ближе и ближе с каждой секундой. Он так долго бегал наперегонки со смертью, что она наконец решила поставить точку в этом вопросе.

В свои последние секунды он волнуется о Доноване. Такие, как он, с огромным трудом переживают потерю. Донован чувствует слишком много, слишком остро — будет чертовски больно. Но он справится. Всегда справляется.

Зато теперь Брэндайс больше не будет впутывать Донована в опасные авантюры. Не то чтобы неприятности не найдут его сами, ведь его бар никогда не был тихим местечком, так или иначе. Но об этом Брэндайс не переживает: Донован не робкого десятка.

Смириться с судьбой не так уж сложно. Брэндайс всегда воспринимал это как должное. Теперь он осознал, что к его кончине это тоже относится. Вполне честно.

По крайней мере, он будет круто выглядеть в завтрашнем некрологе.

Он уже должен приблизиться к подножью офисной башни. Он больше не чувствует жёстких порывов воздуха. Всё это странно, но ему сравнивать не с чем — раньше умирать не доводилось.

Ветер утихает.

Брэндайс удивлённо оглядывается по сторонам. Он думал, что хотя бы почувствует удар, но…

Он даже не достиг земли.

На самом деле, Брэндайс больше не падает, что противоречит всему, что он знает о законах физики, гравитации и устройстве вселенной, но — тем не менее — после сегодняшних событий он готов принять любую безумную участь. Теперь и не такое может происходить, верно?

Медленно, с болезненной осторожностью, Брэндайс смотрит по сторонам, боясь сорваться вниз в любую секунду. Он пытается найти хоть какое-нибудь объяснение сложившейся ситуации, разумное или нет.

По правую руку взор охватывает лишь панораму города. С левой же стороны…

Окно, а за этим окном — человек. Он, по крайней мере, подозревает, что это человек. В темноте он может разобрать лишь неровный силуэт, отливающие серебром шипы на плечах и маску в виде черепа с издевательской ухмылкой.

Внезапно лёгкие будто наливаются свинцом, воздух становится тяжёлым и вязким. Любое движение прекратилось, как в затишье перед бурей, и тишина ощутимым грузом давит на грудь.

— Что ж. Ты влип в не очень-то приятную ситуацию, да, Брэндайс?

Голос звучный и отчётливый, несмотря на слой стекла между незнакомцем и Брэндайсом. Он фыркает — слышится глухой смешок.

— Ага, можно и так сказать. Хотя должен отметить, что не по своей вине. По большей части. — Пауза. — Раз ты знаешь, кто я, позволь и с тобой познакомиться.

— Хм. Они зовут меня Гост.

Одну грёбаную секунду.

— Одну грёбаную секунду, — произносит Брэндайс, дико уставившись на собеседника. Смерть принять он может. С этим уже немного труднее. — Гост, типа… контрабандист?

— Это то, кто я есть? — его череп слегка слоняется в задумчивости. — Полагаю, это я.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Неверный вопрос. — Стой, подожди, не отвечай. Из-за тебя я ещё не размазан кровавой лужей по тротуару?

— Да.

Он не решается спросить как. Брэндайс уверен, что ответа не последует, да и понимает вовремя, что знать _этого_ он не хочет.

— _Почему_?

— Считай, это должок нашему общему другу. Скажем так.

— Нашему общему д… Стой. Ты говоришь о _Доноване_?

Гост кивает:

— О ком же ещё?

Чёрт, Брэндайсу действительно не стоит впутывать Донована в неприятности, если среди всех людей на планете в друзья себе он выбрал _Госта_.

— Что он для тебя сделал, чтобы заслужить такую милость? — Его начинает мелко потряхивать от волнения.

— Он сделал мне коктейль.

— И всё?

— Он был очень хорош.

— Справедливо. — Пауза. Он оглядывается по сторонам. Очертания Госта до сих пор за окном, когда Брэндайс вновь поворачивает голову. — Так… Теперь я буду торчать в воздухе до конца времён, или…

— О, точно, это.

Внезапно Брэндайс вновь оказывается во власти гравитации, что отдаётся неприятным чувством в животе — как будто бы в один миг его выбросили из невесомости и он вернулся в привычное состояние. Он слегка дезориентирован, однако теперь он не падает, а парит, мерно спускаясь вниз, пока его ноги наконец не касаются твёрдой земли.

Он смотрит вверх, и вверх, и _вверх_ — и снова вниз, пока у него не начинает кружиться голова. От его внимания не ускользает разбитое окно наверху башни. Глядя на него, Брэндайс морщится от подступающей к горлу тошноты и старается не думать о том, что ещё мгновение назад он был прямо там.

Когда чёткость зрения восстанавливается и он вновь осматривается, Гост стоит рядом.

Он подпрыгивает от неожиданности, едва не заработав инфаркт, что было бы ужасной потерей времени и сил, затраченных на то, чтобы не дать ему погибнуть.

— Чёрт! Как ты это сделал?

Он не может разглядеть ни одной черты лица Госта через его маску, но тот прекрасно передаёт невозмутимое выражение без лишних слов.

— Ладно, тупой вопрос, я понял.

Брэндайсу абсолютно точно не стоит отвлекаться в присутствии такого человека, как Гост, но внезапно он осознаёт, поражённый открытием, — он жив. Приятнее только то, что в ближайшее время этот факт меняться не собирается.

И Донован ещё не знает.

— Чёрт, — красноречиво выругивается он. В качестве объяснения (для кого? Явно не для Госта, ведь тому, скорее всего, и в чужие мысли залезть — как раз плюнуть) он добавляет: — Донован!

Прежде чем Брэндайс сам понимает, что происходит, он уже тянется к гарнитуре. В ухо ударяет шум помех, Гост медленно подаётся вперёд и совсем немного поворачивает голову к источнику звука, а затем слышится сдавленный всхлип на том конце провода.

— Донован! — повторяет он.

Он слышит вздох, что-то со стуком падает, и следует еле различимое:

— Брэндайс?

— Я не умер!

— _Как_?

— Я не знаю!

У них совсем небольшая истерика, но паника сходит на нет, и Брэндайс чувствует приятное облегчение после пережитого безумия.

Гост склоняется к Брэндайсу достаточно близко, чтобы его было слышно, и проговаривает в гарнитуру:

— Подумал, ему не помешает рука помощи.

— Что за… _Гост_? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я тоже это сказал!

Гост пожимает плечами, что чуть более, чем бесполезно, для Донована, но идеально описывает его полную беспечность для Брэндайса.

— Был неподалёку.

— Ты… — Тяжёлый вздох. — Хорошо. Чёрт, Брэндайс, я…

— Акара — супермощный ИИ, который управляет всем миром, и это началось ещё задолго до нас. И она типа виновата в моей почти-смерти.

— Что?

У бедняги Донована был тот ещё денёк. Брэндайс чувствует себя немного виноватым; он слышит его вздох и может представить, как Донован хмурится и трёт переносицу — он всегда так делает, когда Брэндайс отчаянно ввязывается в очередную передрягу, забывая о подстраховке.

— Возвращайся ко мне. Пожалуйста.

— Без проблем, тыковка. Хочешь, подброшу Госта к тебе? — Он вертит головой по сторонам. — Забудь, он свалил. Даже не удалось поблагодарить его.

— Он такой. Просто… тащи свою задницу в бар. Я хочу поцеловать тебя. И, может, врезать по морде за моё разбитое сердце.

Он обрывает звонок, не дожидаясь ответа.

Брэндайс улыбается широко и лучезарно. Кого волнует, что безумный ИИ на полпути к завоеванию мира? Пока они живы, в будущем виднеется проблеск надежды.

Он и просить о большем не может.


End file.
